A "Little" Accident
by Juda
Summary: A lab experiement gone wrong leaves Liam in a little postion. Takes place during season 4.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Earth: Final Conflict or any of the characters in this story. I just borrow them from Tribune Entertainment.  
  
**Authors Note - I would like to thank J. Street for helping me with the title and the summary. And to everyone who proof read for me. Thanks.  
  
A "Little" Accident  
  
Written by Juda Honey  
  
When Major Liam Kincaid's alarm clock rang, he woke up with a start. "Oh my god, it's 8:45 am I'm suppose to on the mothership at 9:00 am. " Liam thought. He quickly showered and dressed and rushed off to the mothership as quickly as he could.  
  
When Liam arrived on the mothership, Agent Ronald Sandoval was there waiting for him. Agent Sandoval was a dispassionate man having lost everything when the Taelon implanted him with a CVI. Sometimes you could even say he was down right evil. He had found a friend in Agent Siobhan Beckett but she too had died because of her CVI breaking down. Liam suspected that this had frozen his heart completely. "Glad you could join us Major." Agent Sandoval said sternly.  
  
"I'm running a little late this morning," Liam told Agent Sandoval.  
  
"Try to be on time next time." Agent Sandoval retorted " We are all ready 15 minutes late for the demonstration in the lab. Zo'or does not like to be kept waiting. "  
  
As they walked towards the lab Liam watched the volunteers hurry around them, busy in there normal daily activities. The Mothership was always a very busy place. When they arrived at the lab Agent Sandoval keyed the sequence to open the door and they went in. Waiting for them for Da'an the North American Companion, The Taelon Liam himself was assigned to guard. Da'an gave Liam a friendly look as then entered. The other person waiting for them was Zo'or, leader of the Taelon Synod. He was a cold Taelon and glared at Liam.  
  
"How does Sandoval stand being with him day in and out." Liam thought to himself  
  
The only other person was a Taelon Scientist named La'mal. Liam had only met him a few times and La'mal had always been polite to him.  
  
"What is this experiment suppose to do?" Liam asked cheerfully. The cheerfulness in the his voice seemed to make Agent Sandoval frown more. But Liam pretend not to notice.  
  
"This is an experiment in energy. We want to see if take the energy from other alien lifeforms and convert it, will it extend our energy supply." La'mal told the group.  
  
"Oh Sounds interesting." Liam repelied.  
  
"Shall we start ? " Zo'or said. Da'an nodded in agreement.  
  
La'mal walked to a control panel on the right of the chamber. Liam could hear La'mal taping the buttons on the control panel to start the machine. As La'mal did that the chamber began to glow red, then blue them purple. All seemed to be going well until the chamber bust and rays of energy came shooting out, knocking everyone to the floor. The room filled with a purple haze. After a few minutes the haze began to clear Agent Sandoval looked around the room to see if everyone was alright.  
  
" What happen and where is Major Kincaid ?" he asked.  
  
" It would seem that you're protector has left you unguarded." Zo'or said mockingly at Da'an.  
  
" He would not do that. " Da'an told Zo'or.  
  
" I do not know what has happen." La'mal told them as he checked the equipment.  
  
All that seemed to be left on the floor where Major Kincaid had stood was a pile of clothing. When Agent Sandoval bent down to the clothing to examine them, something moved beneath the pile. As he moved the top piece of clothing there underneath was was a little child.  
  
"Up !" The little one told him. 


	2. Chapter 02

"Oh you have got to be kidding..... Major Kincaid is a kid." Agent Sandoval thought.  
  
"Up Up !" Liam told him again.  
  
Liam's attention then shifted to the 3 Taeolns in the lab. When Liam saw the 3 Taelons his big blue eyes got a teary puppy dog eyes look and he hugged into Agent Sandoval. Zo'or approached the pair who where still seated on the floor. As he came towards them he reached out his arms to take Liam from Agent Sandoval but Agent Sandoval pulled Liam away and held him close. He then took Liam's shirt and wrap it around him.  
  
Zo'or steped back surprised that Agent Sandoval had defied him.  
  
"Hand the child to me now !" Zo'or yelled at Agent Sandoval.  
  
"I'm not handing you the child you're frightening him."  
  
"We need to have Mit'gal make sure sure that Liam is alright ." Da'an said intervening between Agent Sandoval and Zo'or. "And discover how to return my protector to my service."  
  
"Until I figure out what happened we will not be able to return the Major to his true age. "La'mal stated.  
  
" But what do we do until then ?" Agent Sandoval asked. "And who will care for him ?"  
  
"He will remain aboard the mothership until he can be restored." Zo'or answered "A volunteer will care for him."  
  
"Why was the Major Kincaid the only one affected ?"asked La'mal.  
  
"We don't know?" Da'an responed.  
  
The group moved toward the medical bay and there wasn't a head that didn't turn to look at the sight of Agent Sandoval carrying a little sleeping child. As Agent Sandoval carried the little child he could hear his little breath rise and fall. His little hands wrapped around his neck. It filled Agent Sandoval with a warmth he had not felt in a long time. He could feel it melt his icy heart.  
  
When they arrived at the medical bay Agent Sandoval gently put little Liam on the examine table. Liam stirred very little when he was put down and Mit'gal began to examine him. Mit'gal started with a blood sample. He began to analyse it when all of a sudden he stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong Mit'gal ?"asked Da'an.  
  
Mit'gal looked shocked. "This child is a Kimera."  
  
"What ?!" Zo'or yelled.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." both Da'an and Agent Sandoval told Zo'or.  
  
"You knew !" Zo'or accused.  
  
"I did not !" lied Da'an."How whould I have known that MajorKincaid was a Kimera."  
  
"It would explain alot.." Agent Sandoval said softly as to not wake Liam.  
  
"I don't believe he would ever hurt us Zo'or."Da'an told Zo'or.  
  
"The Synod will decide that."Zo'or said.  
  
"The Major is fine." Mit'gal informed them. "He is functioning at the age of a 17 month old child. He seems to have no memories of what has come before. The reason that only Major Kincaid has been affected is because he is only part Kimera. Being part human may not make his as resistant as a full Kimera."  
  
Zo'or called a group of volunteers. One to watch over the child and 3 others that would gather supplies and clothes for him. As Agent Sandoval was about to leave Liam awoke. He wiggled himself down from the examine table and landed on his little bottom.  
  
"Da da da da !" Liam exclaimed as he toddled over to agent Sandoval"  
  
Agent Sandoval could help but blush as he felt little Liam tug at his heart strings. He bend down and reached his arms out to the little child. And Liam toddled over and gave him a gigantic hug.  
  
"Agent Sandoval ." he heard Zo'or call.  
  
" I have to go Liam." Agent Sandoval told him. " but I'll be back to check on you later." And with that Agent Sandoval handed Liam to a volunteer. Well at least tried to. Liam's little arms latched to Agent Sandoval's neck. His big teary blue eyes pleaded with him, not to leave him. So Agent Sandoval spent the rest of the day helping plan out Liam care and do a little of his work all while Liam sat contently on his lap playing with one of his pens.  
  
As night fell and it was time for him to go home for the night Sandoval discovered that he couldn't just leave Liam on the Mothership. As Da'an and Zo'or came to check on Liam before they retired for the evening they found Agent Sandoval dressing the little one in his booties, hat and coat.  
  
"Where do you think you're going ?" Zo'or asked  
  
"I'm talking him home with me tonight." he informed Zo'or "The mothership is no place for a young child. Besides he'll be frightened."  
  
"He is not to be removed form the ship. The Synod demands it." Zo'or said strenly.  
  
"He has a point Zo'or."Da'an told him "would it be alright for him to go home with Liam but when he is not with you he is to be here on the mothership so we may care and watch over him.?"  
  
Zo'or nodded "That will be fine." And with that both left for there energy showers.  
  
Agent Sandoval quickly finished dressing Liam in the little outfit the volunteers had boughten. "We got off easy."Sandoval whispered to Liam as they headed to the portal to head home for the night. Agent Sandoval knew this was going to be an interesting couple of days. 


	3. Chapter 03

When Agent Sandoval arrived home with Liam that evening, he had to have the volunteer who drove the car help him take all the things up to his apartment.  
  
"Just drop everything here by the door and It'll unpack it in a bit ."Agent Sandoval told the volunteer.  
  
Liam's head turned left and right just trying to take everything in. Sandoval placed Liam on the couch for a minute.  
  
"Da da da da." Liam told Sandoval right away as he put him on the couch. Sandoval blushed. "Did you just call me Daddy? " Sandoval asked Liam a little flustered. "Does it mean you like it here little one?" Liam nodded happily.  
  
Sandoval could hear snickering from the front door so he when back and thanked the volunteer and ushered him out the door. After he had closed the door Sandoval could hear squeaking noises coming from the living room. Sandoval rushed back into the living room to see Liam bouncing up and down on the couch. When he entered Liam started Singing "Da da da da !"  
  
Sandoval couldn't help but laugh. He now wondered how could he have ever hated Liam and even tried to kill him. Sandoval then quickly went to the couch and picked up Liam "Wouldn't want him to get hurt his first night home." he thought.  
  
" Hi !" Liam said happily.  
  
"Wanna help me unpack little bear ?" he asked.  
  
Liam nodded a respond and quick as a flash he was at the floor with the bags , pulling everything from them. Sandoval and Liam spend the better part of 2 hours taking and putting everything away in the Liam's new room. Liam giggled and rolled in the blankets and sheets stopping ever so offen to help. Of course helping in Liam's point of view, was taking everything Sandoval had put away and pulling it out again. Sandoval didn't mind. He was about to pull out another drawer when the buzzer rang.  
  
Liam jumped up and ran for the door. "Would you like pizza?" Sandoval asked. Liam nodded.  
  
They then ate there pizza but Sandoval wasn't sure if Liam got more in his mouth or the floor. There was pizza sauce all over his little face, the chair and the table.  
  
"Ok little bear. It's time for you're bath." Sandoval said carefully picking up Liam and carrying him to the bathroom.  
  
Liam watched curiously as Sandoval ran the water for his bath. "Ohhhhhhh !" Liam said excitedly.  
  
"Would you like bubbles ?" Sandoval asked.  
  
Liam gave Sandoval a funny look but then Liam's eyes brightened as he the bubbles foam in the bath. After the bath water was finished running, Sandoval placed Liam in the bath. Sandoval then put shampoo in Liam's hair and spiked his it. "Now your a little Liam-a-saurs.." Sandoval said laughing. They played in the bath a while longer before getting out.  
  
After giving Liam his bath Sandoval dressed Liam in his Pjs and tucked him in to bed. "Night night Liam." Sandoval told him.  
  
After Liam was in bed, Sandoval got ready for bed himself it had been a very long day. As Sandoval got ready he could hear whimpering from the other room. Sandoval quietly crept in to Liam's room to find Liam sitting up crying. Sandoval sat down on Liam's bed and cuddle him on his lap.  
  
"Awww Liam. What's wrong?" Sandoval asked but Liam just looked at him. "Wanna sleep in my bed just for tonight?"  
  
Liam nodded happily and with that Sandoval carried Liam to his room and tucked him into bed. Sandoval then climbed in to bed too and there they slept. Liam fell asleep that night with a very safe and loved feeling. As they slept a warm glow came over Liam. 


	4. Chapter 04

Sandoval awoke the next morning still pondering what had happened the day before. Next to him he could hear Liam's tiny breaths rise and fall. Sandoval rolled out of bed quietly to take a quick shower before Liam woke up. Sandoval got out of the shower and he could hear Liam giggling under the bed covers. Sandoval dried off and put on his robe.  
  
"Now where is Liam ?" Sandoval asked as he began to look under the chair and the dresser. "He is under here ?"  
  
Liam giggled as Sandoval continued his search. Sandoval finally looked under the covers. Sandoval stepped back in surprise because underneath the cover was a 3 year old child.  
  
"Hi Daddy ! Is it time to get up?" Liam asked. "Are we going to the mothership today? Are we going to to see Da'an today?"  
  
"What about Zo'or, Liam? Don't you wanna see him too?"  
  
Liam gave Sandoval a funny look "No way ! He's not very nice Daddy."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Why is Zo'or so mean Daddy?"  
  
"I'm not sure Liam, I'm not sure."  
  
Sandoval got Liam some breakfast and put him at the table. As Liam ate his breakfast Sandoval used his Global to order a volunteers to get more clothing for Liam. He had literally grew out of his clothing over night. When Liam finished breakfast Sandoval put on Barney for Liam. While Liam watched Sandoval got dressedand by the time he was dressed the buzzer rang and a volunteer was there with the clothing for Liam. Sandoval came back to the living room to check on Liam. He was still watching Barney. Sandoval got everything ready for the day. Packing his brief case and Liam backpack.  
  
"Ok Liam. " Sandoval said. "time to get dressed little bear."  
  
"AWWWWWWW Daddy. Do I have too?"  
  
"Yep, we have to get up to the mothership."  
  
"Ok Daddy."  
  
Sandoval got Liam dressed and they headed out the door.. They went to the garage and Sandoval got Liam in to his car seat and off to the mothership they went. 


	5. Chapter 05

Everyone's head turned as Sandoval and Liam walked down the halls of the mothership to the bridge. All the Taelons turned as Liam and Sandoval entered the bridge. The Taelons were all shocked to see how much Liam had grown overnight.  
  
"Good Morning Da'an and Zo'or." Sandoval said smiling. Liam hid behind Sandoval's leg.  
  
" Hello Agent Sandoval." Da'an said as he bent down to Liam's level. "Hello Liam."  
  
"Hi Da'an." Liam said very quietly still hiding.  
  
Zo'or snarled "Good morning Agent Sandoval."  
  
Liam pulled on Sandoval's pant leg. Sandoval bent down and Liam whispered. "Is Zo'or not a morning person, Daddy?"  
  
Sandoval grinned "I don't think so, Liam."  
  
Zo'or was about to chew out Agent Sandoval when a volunteer interrupted. "Excuse me Zo'or. Ms. Palmer is here to see you."  
  
"Show her in." Zo'or commanded.  
  
Renee Palmer, CEO of Doors International did a double take as she entered the bridge and she was speechless. When she has regained her speech she said "Thank you for seeing me Zo'or."  
  
"You're welcome Ms. Palmer." Zo'or replied.  
  
Renee bent down and said softly. "Hello Little one."  
  
"Hi Renee." Liam said running to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You're very sweet, honey." Renee said smiling ut a little confused. "What's you're name?"  
  
"Liam."  
  
Renee looked up at Sandoval, Da'an and Zo'or in shock. "What have you done ?" Renee asked.  
  
"It was an accident Ms. Palmer." Sandoval stated.  
  
"And be assured Ms. Palmer we are making every effort to return Liam to his normal age. It is just taking us sometime thought." Da'an calmly said to defuse the situation.  
  
Liam being 3 and very curious for his age had discovered Renee's purse. "OHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Liam said happily as he began to rummage thought it.  
  
"Liam, please don't go thought Ms. Palmer's purse." Sandoval said sternly. Liam looked at Sandoval with big puppy eyes. "No puppy eyes are gonna stop me from telling you no. It's not polite."  
  
"It's alright Sandoval." Renee told him.  
  
Out of no where Zo'or commanded "Agent Sandoval take Liam to the medical bay for a scan and a blood test I want to find his human parents. When I am done my meeting with Ms. Palmer we will join you."  
  
Renee did her best to control her emotions. Liam made a grumpy face at Zo'or and gave Renee another quick kiss. "Bye bye Renee."  
  
"See you later sweetie." Renee told him.  
  
"Let's go Daddy. " Liam said going over to Sandoval taking his hand. Renee smiled as she saw them leave together "this will be one to tell Augur and Juliet. " Renee thought.  
  
Liam and Sandoval walked hand in hand together until they got to the medical bay. When they arrived Mit'gal was there waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Liam." Mit'gal said. "I'm going to take some blood to determine who you're human parents are. Do you understand ?"  
  
Liam looked at him a little confused "Why do I need a blood test to know who my human parents, I already know."  
  
"Who are you're human parents ?" the Healer asked.  
  
Liam pointed to Sandoval then he got a sad look on his face."My mommy is in heaven. Angels took her from me."  
  
Sandoval wrapped his arms around Liam. "You miss her don't you?"  
  
Liam nodded "Mommy died when I was really young."  
  
"Do you know what you're mom's name is?" Mit'gal asked softly.  
  
"Siobhan is my Mommy's name and Daddy's name is Ron."  
  
Mit'gal looked shocked. "Are you sure ?"  
  
"Yes, my other Daddy is Ha'gel."  
  
Sandoval was too shocked to respond. He wasn't sure what to make of what Liam was saying.  
  
" I'm going to still have to take blood." Mit'gal told them.  
  
"Up Daddy !"  
  
Sandoval put Liam up on the medical bed and Mit'gal took some blood and began running it thought the data banks. Sandoval was still too shocked to say anything. Sandoval quietly watched Liam play with some toys the Taelons had gotten for him. Lost and left wondering.  
  
"Is he my son? And was he under my nose the whole time? The time period I can't account for when Ha'gel had my body is that what he did?" thought Sandoval.  
  
Sandoval's thoughts were interrupted by Mit'gal. "Agent Sandoval the results are in."  
  
"And ?"  
  
"Agent Beckett and you, Agent Sandoval are Liam's parents. "  
  
Sandoval could not believe what he was hearing and passed out. Liam came over and poked Sandoval saying "Daddy Daaaadddddy you ok?" 


	6. Chapter 06

When Agent Sandoval opened his eyes Liam was kneeling down beside his daddy.  
  
"Hi Daddy !" Liam said happily. "You ok ?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok Liam." Sandoval told him brushing his hand against his face. Liam smiled and gave his Dad a big hug.  
  
"Agent Sandoval, are you alright ?" Da'an asked softly.  
  
"I'll be fine, Da'an. thank you for asking . " Sandoval said still in shock a little. "I never knew. "  
  
Liam clung to Sandoval as Zo'or came towards them.  
  
"How can this be ?" Zo'or interrupted "Explain, Agent Sandoval. Now !"  
  
"I can't Zo'or." explained Sandoval. "I have no memories of when Ha' gel had my body. I can't be expected to know what he did while I was in the cocoon."  
  
"Why not ? " Zo'or demanded.  
  
"Zo'or, you are being unreasonable." Da'an said defending Sandoval.  
  
Zo'or directed all his fury at Da'an. "You must have known." he yelled "Do you deny knowing that Agent Kincaid was a kimera ?"  
  
"I will not let you hurt him, Zo'or. Even if I did know Zo'or what does is it matter now ? "  
  
"It matter that you did not tell the Snyod. He could destroy us . "  
  
"If he was going to destroy us, he would have done it already. Liam has never hurt any of the Taelons. He will insure our survival."  
  
"You hide behind words Da'an." Zo'or said getting even louder than he had before.  
  
Liam cuddled closer to Sandoval. "Not so loud, Zo'or. You're frightening Liam. " Sandoval informed Zo'or.  
  
"I will be as loud as I please, Agent Sandoval . " Zo'or said yelled even louder.  
  
Liam began to cry in Agent Sandoval's arms. " Baby mine, don't you cry,  
  
Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part  
  
baby of mine." Sandoval sang to clam him.  
  
Everything around Sandoval and Liam just seem to melt away. It was just them. Father and son the way it was meant to be. Liam cuddle to Sandoval's shoulder. Sandoval continued to sing to Liam. A single tear fell down Sandoval's face. Sandoval ran his hand over Liam's head softly.  
  
"I never knew that I could love someone, the way I love you Liam. I could imagine my life without you. I wasn't whole until I found you. "  
  
"I love you too Daddy . "  
  
Sandoval continued to rock Liam and hum softly. Liam hushed as he rocked him.  
  
Sandoval was brought back to reality when Agent Philip Roberts cleared his throat.  
  
Sandoval wondered how long he and Liam had been rocking together. Sandoval noticed Zo'or had left but Da'an was still there quietly speaking with Mit'gai.  
  
"Yes Agent Roberts?" Sandoval asked.  
  
" Agent Sandoval, they have discovered a possible location of a Resistance cell."  
  
"Take a detachment of Volunteers and have them ready in 15 minute. We will deploy in 20 minutes." Sandoval ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Agent Roberts said before turning and to leave.  
  
"I will care for Liam until you return." Da'an told Sandoval.  
  
"Thank you, Da'an. Are you sure?"  
  
Da'an reached out his arms for Liam and Sandoval carefully handed Liam to him. Liam hugged Da'an. "Be good. See you soon, Liam." said Sandoval smiling.  
  
" I will, daddy !" Liam said as Sandoval planted a kiss on Liam's forehead.  
  
Sandoval then left to lead the raid against the Resistance. As Sandoval left he looked back to see his little boy waving bye bye. 


End file.
